Old Love
by theorangetwin
Summary: Before there was Seras, there was Evangeline. Integra and the Hellsing Organization face a new challenge, new enemies, and old love. Integra x FEMALE OC
1. Chapter 1

So, I've seen pretty much no Integra x OC Female fics, and I was in desperate need of one, so I wrote this for my own personal gain. Anyway, it's very like, dramatic romance, with lots of like, "don't leave me, my love" if that makes any sense, so if you aren't into those kind of stories, this might not be for you. This is supposed to take place right before the storyline of Hellsing Ultimate.

*Hella changes due to not being able to project the reader into the storyline. Thanks.*

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate or any of it's characters

* * *

"My love; stay here, and stay safe." The dark room, lit only by the roaring fire's soft amber glow falling through the doorway, shook continually around us; they never do seem to run out of grenades. Small pieces of the stone ceiling came cascading down, showering our broken bodies in dust and rubble. She knelt in front of me, being too bruised and beaten from the battle to even walk. Just a silhouette, a simple outlined blackness that guarded me from the destruction happening many floors above. Dear Integra gently kissed my forehead, her lips radiating with the heat of her last goodbye. The unspoken words, "Evangeline, I love you." radiated through my body. The hand which once fit perfectly into mine now grazed my blood and tear stained cheek, before slowly pulling away, until each gloved finger tip could be felt parting from my skin. Desperately I grasped for her hand, but it was too late. The silhouette had turned away, quickly making towards the door, as if the violence happening outside was less painful than leaving for even just a few hours. It was painful for me as well; I want to go with her, and if we're meant to die together, than there should be no greater death. Of course I'm terrified. Only 17 and forced into battle, with mere seconds of indication before the first shell hit the ground not thirty feet in front of where I was standing. If Alucard hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened. The words, "Don't leave me" lumped in the back of my throat, but somehow couldn't be said; that would be asking too bitter a task of my dear knight; what could I do? Integra stopped, and when she turned, this time her pained features were lightly outlined by the gas lamps behind her. She bit her lip, and without another word, turned and slammed the door behind her.

Darkness closed in, and the last shred of light I ever saw was someone shattering the heavy sub-basement door, and pointing a large gun directly towards me.  
"And that, Sir Integra, is game over."

* * *

"Never again, will I love someone the same."

* * *

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, at your service." The woman of now twenty one stood from her chair behind her desk and lightly bowed to her guests, inviting them to step into her office. Alucard and Walter stood off to the side, allowing Integra to handle the affairs of the Hellsing Organization herself, only there to oversee all of the "dirty work" that needed to be done. Alucard surveyed these guests, and looked effortlessly menacing, as was his nature. He made sure that each man was aware of his presence and his power, which needed not be shown. His gaze slowly turned over to his Master. She was a fearsome and absolute woman, with a resolve that could break even the strongest's willpower. He had known her for many years, and has seen her firmness break only once. That was a dark time for the Hellsing Organization, and even more for Integra herself. Even he winced at the thought. Suddenly, he remembered something very important he needed to attend to in the sub-basement, and quietly made his departure. His Master wouldn't mind; not after she sees exactly what he has created for her.  
"Yes, I'm sure you've heard of him. The Vampire Alu . . .? Alucard? ALUCARD."

Later that evening, Sir Integra sits alone in her office, smoking one of her cigars, with the moon at the peak of its cycle and casting a morbid spotlight upon her desk; the smoke from her cigar danced like white fire. "Damn, where the hell did Alucard run off to? He's been missing all day; it's not like him to wander off like that. Perhaps I should try calling him."

She leaned forward, and pressed two little buttons on her white phone receiver , which then connected her to the phone to Alucard's room. Two echoing rings had passed when Alucard answered.  
"Yes, Master. I was wondering when you'd call. I have been downstairs all day working on something wonderful. Would you like to see it?" She was taken aback by the quickness of his speech, and how willing he was to reveal his whereabouts. A hint of doubt passed though her mind. Alucard didn't usually partake in hobbies outside of his work; this worried her. Although Integra had known Alucard for almost eleven years now, she knew he was a monster and though she might not let on about it, she was in fact afraid of him, or at the very least intimidated.

"Fine, Alucard. I'll be down in a minute." she said with a sigh, and punched the button on the receiver. Integra sat still for a couple of seconds, before slowly rising from her seat, hesitant to actually leave her office. With the release of another slow, icy breath, she opened the double doors and stepped away from the safety of her office

In the sub-basement, Integra advanced slowly down the staircase, taking in her surroundings. Everything was made of stone, and seemed to be slightly dampened by the moisture. The gas lamps could not even touch the immense darkness that was enclosed within the cavern walls, but she supposed that's how Alucard likes it. She came to the end of her descent, and stared down the never ending black hallway, except this time a small sliver of amber light cut through the darkness, drawing Integra in. She mindlessly wandered to the door, and stuck her head inside, almost blinded by the change in lighting.

Squinting her eyes she whispered, "Alucard?" Finally her eyes adjusted to the light; the room was large, and nearly empty, except for Alucard's large coffin resting in the middle of the room. To the left she could see a slight outline of Alucard hunching over what looked to be a large box from where Integra stood. "Ah, Master. You've finally come, I was getting impatient." Alucard didn't turn around when he said this, just continued to hover over the obscure shape in the corner. "Are you finally ready to see what I've been working so hard on these 3 years?" His ice cold voice made Integra shiver, like the air around her stuck like frost to her skin. "I've been anticipating this for quite the time now; this unveiling. I want to see your expression, I want to hear your voice." he emphasized, "I need a challenge. Usually I'm able to gauge your reactions, but I was never sure about this one. I'm intrigued."

Integra was getting impatient with this little speech of his, and a little angry as well. "Enough of this game, Alucard. What are you talking about?" Her speech became more forceful, as if she could tell things were about to get out of hand, and was trying to keep it contained. Alucard chuckled once more. "Well, my master, come closer and see just exactly what I'm talking about." With caution, Integra stepped towards Alucard. Upon doing this, that mysterious vessel that Alucard was so enthralled with became clearer with every step: it was a coffin. A large, ominous coffin, that held some sort of altered and unknown future for Integra, sat like a black hole in the center of the room, dragging her forward.

"Alucard, what is this . . ." Her voice trailed off as she came closer to the coffin. The lid lay open on the floor. Alucard finally stepped out of Integra's view; the final reveal.

Integra's feet reached the edge of the coffin with a light 'tap' on the burgundy stained wood, and with a loud thud, she fell backwards onto the ground, thrown back by her mix of horror and astonishment. She had only glanced for a couple seconds, but that was all she needed to see to recognize her greatest wish, mixed with her worst nightmare. Heavily panting, she began to pull herself backwards.

"Alucard? What have you done?"

Smirking, he once again took his place next to the coffin, but this time, bent down, putting his face almost inside of it.

"Well, it isn't polite to keep a loved one waiting. Say hello."

* * *

I opened my eyes to what at first seemed like a bright room, with a blurry silhouette looming over my head. My eyes finally adjusted, and saw it was just my normal setting; the same stone ceiling. It was just him. _'Another one of his checkups, I'm assuming'_.

" . . . say hello." his voice finally faded in. "Hello." I had just woken up, so I assume my mouth slurred the word with a disoriented voice. _'He usually doesn't disturb me like this, I wonder what he's doing.'_

"Sit up, girl." he demanded. _'What is his problem? Why is he being so bossy? I'm not supposed to come out today, right?"_

Confused, I sat up for the first time in what seemed like a month. I stretched my limbs and yawned deeply. I scratched my head wearily, speaking in a tired voice. "What's the big deal, Master? It isn't time yet. Usually you let me sleep for 6 weeks at a time, but it's only been a month. I'm exhausted." I rubbed my face in my hands, and suddenly stopped when I could hear a small breathing coming from a corner in the room. This wasn't my Master; the breathing was too light, too high a voice to be his. This voice sounded so familiar. ' _Who is that?'_ Slowly I removed my hands from my face, and stared in the direction of the breathing. If I was still a human, seeing in this darkness would be near impossible, but with my now enhanced eyesight, or "third eye" as Master liked to call it, made it as clear as day.

I wish it hadn't.

My lovely Integra, it's been so long, stood terrified in the shadow of the room, watching with terror in her eyes. Just the emotion she was emitting was enough to regret my decision on that fateful day. My eyes widened as soon as I lay my eyes upon her, just like they did back then, and I blushed deeply. _'I'm not ready! I've been waiting four years, but it may be too soon. Or perhaps, it may even be too late.'_ that thought made me want to cry. My mind filled with conflicting emotions, and couldn't hold back any longer. I shoved my face into my hands again and began to cry; tears of embarrassment, sadness, and relief all came out at once. _'I want to run, I want to hide,_ _I can't be seen by here right now."_ She was not at all happy to see me, and that was easy to sense. With a low rumble that broke the silence surrounding my sobs, Master spoke.

"Well, my Master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," just hearing that name made my h eart soar, "what will you do? Did you miss her? Your lost, no, assassinated love, returned to once more stand by your side. And it seems that after all these years, she's grown shy. You wouldn't leave her here to cry by herself, would you? How will you play this one?" As Master spoke, I could hear Integra's breathing slow, almost to a halt. When he was finished, it returned to silence, aside from the crying, but even that had begun to ease up, as if time had stopped around us. The stillness was now shattered by an explosion of anger coming from the other side of the room.

"How dare you question me, monster! You have taken this too far! You have altered my past, present, and future. You have permanently changed my love, and their natural course of life, and you have the gull to doubt my resolve?! Leave us at once. I don't want to see your face right now." With the ring of the final words, Master lightly chuckled, and then grew into a howl that made my spine tingle. "As you wish, my one and only Master, I serve you forevermore." With that final, remark he exited the room, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the new chapter, there was a lot of procrastination involved. I'd also like to add that I'm sorry that I never really described Evangeline, tbh I'm not really sure what she looks like in my head either so. . . haha jk I do she looks like me but I probably don't look like what you're thinking she looks like so . . . ANYWAY, enjoy.

I do not own Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate.

* * *

As Master left, I felt a wave of relief rush back into the room. My crying had come to a stop, and I wiped the tears from my blushing cheeks, sniffling like a scared child. All that was left to hear was Integra's labored breathing, as if the breath had been knocked out of her. "Evangeline," Integra murmured, like she was calling out to a ghost, specifically my ghost. Her back was once again pressed against the wall, afraid of me. "Evangeline, is that really you?" Her voice filled with hope that was once lost, as did her eyes. I had never seen her look such a way, so vulnerable. Gathering all of my strength, I pushed myself away from the care of my velvet box which had kept me safe these 3 years. ' _No more,'_ I thought, ' _I'm not going to be afraid of my future.'_ I stood with a newly found resolve, and took three long strides, stopping where Integra's entirety seemed to have paused, just barely alive. Riding every last piece of courage I had left in me, I planted my feet. ' _I will look my fears dead in their face, and I won't run away.'_

"Integra." I stated. My resolve faltered a bit when her fear-filled expression remained, but I won't let that stop me. Once again I straightened my back, and, with a softer tone, started again. "Integra," it sounded like more of a question than a statement, "it's me. Well, obviously you see that it's me, but I mean, it really is _me_. It's not like one of those things where I disappear, and then come back a completely different person. Personality wise, I'm the same girl you knew 4 years ago." At this point, I shortened the gap between us, as if I felt the very air around us thin. I teared up slightly, not because I felt sad or afraid, but because this was the moment I had been waiting for. Resolutions always do make me emotional. "I'm the same, I'm just not . . ." I paused; even I hadn't said it aloud yet, despite Master having to remind me every time I became skeptical about my new life. I took a deep breath, and said it with sigh. "I'm just not human."

That was it. A huge weight had been lifted off my entire existence as a vampire, not just reconciling with Integra, but accepting the idea that I'm no longer a human. And even before all that, I finally managed to sum up every feeling, every fantasy I've had about our reunion into a short speech. I mentally pat myself on the back. ' _That was rough. It's over. All there is left is for Integra to reciprocate with her emotional dam of "I miss you"'s and "I'm so glad you're okay"'s.'_ Or at least, that's how I imagined it, but as life likes to continuously prove to me, not everything happens the way I plan it to during my 3am dream runs.

She just kind of stared at me. Her expression had relaxed from scared to pondering, which is an achievement in it's own, I suppose. I was prepared to begin rambling on and attempt to explain myself further, although it probably would not help me in the slightest, but if I know Integra, that expression meant she wasn't just piecing together what I had said, but she was trying out every bit of her response, to get the reaction out of me that she wanted. She calls it a side effect of being a business woman, I call it emotional puppetry; nuance. I patiently awaited her reply, inwardly prepping myself to analyze the little details, hoping that for once she'll decide that now is the time to be completely straightforward with me. "Integra. . ." I sounded almost guilty as I attempted to pull any type of reaction; even angry would suffice. She finally gave way, and put a single gloved finger to my lips, to silence me, as if I was impeding on her thought process. She closed her eyes and dropped her head under the stress of the situation. However, after only a few seconds, I began to hear a low rumble of laughter start up from behind her lips. This rumble then grew slowly, and became a full roar, echoing through the walls of the crypt.

Now it was my turn to be confused. I was expecting almost any other emotion. Sadness, anger, resent . . . but amusement? I had never seen Integra laugh this much. Honestly, I don't think she ever has in her entire life. She removed her finger from my lips in order to balance herself on the wall behind her, that's how violently her laughs erupt from her body. I grabbed her arms to help her stay up, and shook her slightly. "Integra? Integra, what's so funny? What are you laughing for?" I became worried that she wasn't taking me seriously. ' _Just great. Four years of preparing for this moment, and she thinks I'm a joke.'_

Once again I was unable to shake Integra's facade, and now I have just completely given up hope. I let my hands slide down her arms and backed away quietly, my shoulders slumped in defeat. As I turned to leave the room, a firm hand grabbed at my wrist, pulling me back in. It was odd due to the fact that she was still laughing as she spun me around and held me to her chest. This was one aspect that I missed the most about Integra; just her presence. She was so warm, and having her hold me made me feel as if I was 17 again. Although, under the circumstances, the situation could be more romantic. Her torso shook against me as we stood there united, as I patiently waited for her excitement to die down. Several seconds later, she pulled her hand away to wipe a tear from her eye, and I took it as an opportunity to act. "Integra?"

Instead of speaking, she held me out at arm's length, admiring me. "This. This is just wonderful!" She giggled once again, and at that moment I felt the weight of my past leave my body. "Evangeline," she said this with a whisper, a proud grin spread across her face, "I missed you so much. I can't believe it's really you." Her hand cupped my face, and I placed my hand over hers. I closed my eyes, taking in her scent. "I missed you too." She then grabbed my hands from my sides and pulled me forward, into her chest once more. This time, we looked directly into each other's eyes, our faces just inches from each other. We laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation, and Integra leaned down, with a soft but embracing kiss; something that was long overdue. As much as I wanted it to last forever, Integra only lingered for a few seconds. We separated, and simply stood there smiling at one another. She leaned in for another kiss, when the door suddenly burst open, causing Integra to jump in front of me protectively. Although I had just had the bejeezus scared out of me, I smiled at the gesture.

We were expecting an enemy of some sort to come through and attempt to kill us, but instead, Master Alucard loomed in the doorway, smirking widely as if he was holding back a laugh. He cleared his throat, and began to address Integra, who had relaxed after seeing it was just him. ' _She's probably the only person that would be_ less _worried about seeing Alucard.'_ "Master, although I'm aware that I am in no position to be making requests, would you two be so generous as to move your intimacy to your own room." Listening to his request, Integra and I both blushed. She then stood up straight to regain her composure and spoke slowly. "I. . . _suppose_ that that would be alright with me." With that, she reached behind her and grasped my hand, and quickly sprinted out of the room, and into the hallway.

' _This is what freedom feels like.'_

After entering Integra's room, she crept to her bed and slumped down, completely dead tired. Putting her head in her hands, she sighed. "What an exhausting day." I stood awkwardly against the closed door, not knowing where to go. Integra was quietly mumbling to herself behind her hands, "This day started out so normal. Hell, it was normal until a couple hours ago. This always happens to me." She paused, and raised her head sideways, along with a cocked eyebrow to look at me. Confused, she asked me, "Angie, what are you doing?" Hearing my nickname made my heart flutter once more. I looked around the room nervously, actually completely unsure of what exactly it was that I was doing. "I -uh. I'm not sure. Should . . . should I sit or . . .?" Integra looked slightly amused by my disorientation, and I felt the need to explain myself further, and in turn making myself look more ridiculous. "It's just, the only place I've slept in the past four years is in my coffin, and I never left Master's room, either. Everything is unfamiliar to me, and it's been so long since we've been together, let alone, well, _alone_ together. Should I just . . .?" I quickly stopped the words that were next going to fly from my mouth, because I didn't even particularly agree with them myself, and it would have just made Integra upset. ' _Should I just go back to my room?'_ Of course not. I mean, even though Integra dragged me here, it was still awkward to ask 'Am I sleeping with you?' Somehow next to Integra, and even just being in her bedroom, it made me feel so small. I felt like I can't even compare, so when it comes time for us to perform acts that real couples do, I guess I just feel that I'm not . . . I suppose 'worthy' could be the right word.

"A-are you sure that this okay? You don't _mind_ , do you?" I sheepishly rubbed my hands together, too embarrassed to even look her in the eyes. I heard a low chuckle and the creaking metal of the box springs, followed by slow footsteps. My gaze was directed downwards when she arrived in front of me. "Ang, of course it's okay. Honestly, I would be very hurt if you didn't sleep in here with me. I miss you so much, and we've only been united for a couple of hours; I can't let you leave me now." She turned and made her way back to the bed, and at this point I looked up to see her sitting with her legs slightly spread on the side of the bed. She pat her knees, beckoning me to her. Of course, how could I refuse her. I loved when she let herself loose a little, and had more of an easy, dominant air about her. With a small smile, I practically glided over to Integra, taking my place between her legs. I smiled down at her, and she placed her hands on my hips; I could feel the air between us heat up. My eyes widened when she slid her hands up slightly, resting them on my bare hips underneath my shirt. Witnessing my reaction, she stood from the edge of the bed, towering over me; another thing I find extremely exciting in it's own way. She removed one of her hands from my hips and used it to stroke my hair away from my face. "So . . . are you gonna borrow some of my clothes or just . . .?" She paused, and a devilish smirk crossed her face. She didn't need to finish her sentence to make me blush, but lucky for her (and me as well, though I won't admit it) I was feeling particularly wanton this evening. "As a matter of fact . . ." I reached down and pulled down my pajama bottoms that I had become so accustomed to, finally jerking a reaction from Integra. It was her turn to be surprised, and with a victorious grin, I undressed the rest of the way and crawled into bed, Integra intently watching me the entire time. "Well, aren't you coming?" With a moment's hesitation, she then did the same as I in turn watched her. She too slide under the covers and kissed me, more passionately than the last time. Before going any further, she turned to shut off the lights, which meant that for Integra, everything was fair game.

* * *

So, now that you've finished this chapter, what do you think about an optional lemon chapter? It won't hurt your understanding of the storyline if you don't read it; it's just for entertainment purposes. Let me know (i'll probably do it)


	3. Chapter 3

Well, the lemon chapter has sort of fallen through for the time being, but hopefully it'll show up some time in the future ;) anyway, to make up for the long wait I made this chapter extra long, so, enjoy!~

disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing

* * *

 _So soft._ Everything around me was like heaven. The velvet lining of my coffin could not compare to the silky sheets and fluffy blankets that now encompassed me. This whole setting felt like it was straight out of a movie; both of us lying naked in bed, the autumn sun now casting a violet-tinted light through Integra's sheer violet curtains, and the perfect amount of warmth being exchanged between us. Her arms were wrapped around me, my head resting in the crook of her neck. The faint huff of her breathing made the room really seem like home. This is one of the little things that never even crossed my mind whilst thinking of being together again.

I peeked up at Integra who seemed to still be fast asleep; she looked so peaceful. I smiled, and cuddled into her more. I don't think I could ever be close enough, not after being away for all that time.

' _I can't think of any place I'd rather be right now."_ I closed my eyes, and with a smile I drifted back into a perfect sleep.

Once again I awoke surrounded by an ocean of fabric and comforters. With a deep yawn, I began to stretch my arms and legs out, savoring the feeling of silk beneath my tired limbs. Glancing over to the night table, I saw that the clock now read 9:37. ' _So early.'_ I paused my stretching. ' _Or. . . late, I suppose? Technically,_ Master _said he himself did not strictly follow the ideals of "awake during the night, asleep during the day." He said it really had no physical effects, since I'm already 4 years into my time as a vampire, I would just be tired during the day.'_ I shook my head, forgetting the irrelevant mental rant; there are much more pressing matters that need my attention.

Where is Integra? She was never the type to up and disappear without letting me know. There isn't even a trace of her. ' _Hmm, she probably just had some matters to attend to elsewhere.'_ I decided to brush it off, and swung my legs over the bed, my feet shivered at the icy hardwood floor. ' _Ugh, maybe I should just stay in bed. It's so cold out here. Besides, I don't really have anything important to do, right? . . . Aww, but, I don't want to be without Integra. I can't exactly just sit here and wait for her to come back; she probably won't be done with her work until close to midnight! That settles it then, I'll go find Integra.'_ I stomped my feet against the floor, and practically jumped up. A huge smile was spread across my face, until I came to realization of what was _not_ beneath my feet. My clothes were nowhere to be found. My eyes desperately darted around the room looking for a clothing hamper, or even my clothes simply thrown in a pile in the corner somewhere, but nothing. ' _Oh, great. Now what do I do? I can't just waltz about the estate naked, can I? . . . Can I?'_ I stopped and pondered on the question a bit, but quickly disregarded it. ' _No. Anyway, are there any other clothes in here I can wear?'_ I ran to the wardrobe that sat next to the large window, and swung the large wooden doors open, only to find a single button down shirt hanging from a hanger; other than that one article, the closet was completely barren. ' _Seriously Integra? How can you only have a single shirt in your closet?'_ I sighed deeply. ' _Fine, I guess I'll just have to work with what I've got.'_

I slipped on the shirt, and was relieved to see that it was large enough to cover anything obscene. ' _This is just another one of those moments where I thank God for Integra's tall torso and broad shoulders.'_ Smiling at the thought of my lover, I practically skipped to the door, and opened a crack for me to stick my head out of. I looked around the hallway, and there seemed to be no one around. ' _Seems safe to me.'_ I opened the door enough to tip toe out, and quietly shut the door behind me.

I began my journey to find Integra, but quickly realized that even after all these years, and the ones before I died, I still have an extremely hard time finding my way around the mansion. I passed similar paintings with similar frames, and the walls and the carpet never changed; there was absolutely no way to tell which room was which, even when I looked inside (and even that didn't help either). I think it's time to accept the fact that I'm lost.

I continued to wander, when I finally came across a set of doors that were significantly larger than all the others. ' _Well, this looks important. Hopefully this is it.'_ Like all the other doors, I cautiously twisted the brass knob, and the door gave way after a slight push. I once again stuck my head into the opening, praying that this was in fact where Integra was, and I no longer had to run this wild goose chase I had set upon myself. Softly, I whimpered, cutting through the silence of the room. "Integra?" As I began to look further inside, I noticed that the room was almost completely empty, save a large mahogany desk that sat in the middle of the room, and a wall of newspaper blocking my view of who was sitting behind it. After seeing the gloved hands wrapped around the sides of the paper, I knew that I needn't look any longer.

After a couple of seconds had passed, the newspaper dropped to reveal Integra, cigar between her teeth, with that serious scowl she seemed to have adopted in my absence. My face lit up, as if I were a child, and Integra could not help but smile back at me. ' _She always was never good at controlling her emotions when I'm around.'_ I opened the door the rest of the way and waltzed inside, gleeful once again. I watched Integra, and her gaze slowly made her way down to the bottom hem of my shirt, which now felt a lot shorter than it did previously. A panicked expression crossed her face, but she quickly regained her composure, clearing her throat.

"Angie . . . what, exactly, are you wearing? Where are your clothes?" She sounded worried, but more at the idea of me walking around half naked, and not the fact that I _am_ half naked.

I played with ends of my hair, and nervously chuckled. ' _Why do I feel like I'm in trouble?'_ Again I laughed, and somehow my words came out quite faster than I intended. "Well, you see, when I woke up this morning you weren't there and so when I got up to come find you I realized that my clothes were gone and so I went through your closet but the only thing there was this shirt and so it was either this or nothing, you know . . .?" I managed a semi-convincing eyebrow raise at Integra before she rose from her chair, expressionless, and actually began to intimidate me. ' _I like it. But, that's a thought for later, I suppose.'_ She made her way towards me, and for a moment I truly believed that she was angry with me.

Stopping halfway between me and her desk, she began to laugh. Not loud and violent like before, but more of a giggle that she was trying so desperately to hold in, snorts and all. I placed my hand on my hip, the way a mother does when her child does something stupid, and glared at her, trying not to grin myself.

"Integra," I pressed, choking back a bubble of laughter, "Did you do this?" Her episode subsided and she bounded over to me, her smiling lips stopping her from bursting out again. "I'm sorry, love, it was just a little fun. Don't be angry." She brought my wrist up to her lips and gently brushed them against the back of my hand. She looked up at me, and even I couldn't control a small smile from breaking the stern look on my face. "If it's any consolation, I think you look beautiful in that shirt. Maybe I should steal your clothes more often." She wrapped her arms around my waist as I let out an adorable chuckle. I quickly extended my neck and smooched her, before breaking her hold, dancing away from her in the direction of the door.

I will admit, one thing that Integra and I have never been good at is keeping our . . . _antics_ in the bedroom. Integra loved to be teased, and I do love to tease her. As I opened the door and playfully ran out, I stopped in the doorway and looked at Integra, winking and motioning her over with my finger. I allowed her to get close to me, and right as I was within arms reach, I sprinted out of the room, stopping in the hallway. Now she stood in the doorway, arms and legs tensed, as if she were ready to chase me the second I made a move. Of course I was going to let her catch me, but I always enjoyed making her work for it. I gave a small wave and clutched the end of my shirt, exposing the remaining parts of my legs that actually were covered, and a slight curve of my butt as well. It wasn't too hard to distract Integra, so when I saw her gaze had locked, I bolted, unaware that, as a vampire, I run much faster than a human. I decided to slow myself a little as Integra finally shook off her trance and began to pursue me. Integra never really liked to run after me, more like hunt for me. She was the pirate, and I was the big red X awaiting under her sheets.

Obviously I reached the room long before she did, and I stripped the very little clothing I had; finally slipping myself underneath her sheets. I waited until finally the door creaked open, and watched Integra gallantly enter the room, as if she were the Queen herself. She was practically undressing me with her eyes when the door was slammed the rest of the way open by someone who I was unable to see from where I was laying. Scared by the bang, I dove under the covers so that the intruder couldn't tell that I was completely naked, though it probably wouldn't be hard to figure out.

Integra, more surprised than scared, habitually reached for her gun; her hand hovering over the holster. As Master made himself present, her body relaxed and she placed her hands firmly on her hips, giving Master the same disapproving look I had given her earlier. He waltzed in the room with a sly grin on his face; his steps large, his arms swinging like huge pendulums.

"Alucard, you could have knocked, you know." Integra lectured. The grin melted away from Master's face, taking on a more serious composure. He bowed from the waist, although there was a hint of sarcasm in his action. He raised his head and began to speak.

"My apologies, my Master. It seems that I am in need of my subordinate for the time being." His gaze fell upon me, and peered at me as if I had done something wrong. I shrunk further under the covers, obviously intimidated by him. He turned back to Integra. "As well as you." He reached his hand into the folds of his jacket and pulled out a cream colored envelope, holding it in Integra's direction. She snatched the parcel from his grasp as she was slightly put out, and examined the front of the letter. In large, swooping cursive, her name was scribbled on the front in black ink. She turned the letter over, and saw red pressed wax, with a seal I was unable to see. With a puzzled look on her face, she whispered to herself. "The Queen?"She slowly tore open the envelope, gently tugging the paper out. Her eyes scanned the page, and suddenly her head shot up, giving Master a surprised look. "Why wasn't this delivered to me sooner?" she exclaimed. He tone was harsh and slightly hurried. Once again she spoke to Master, "Leave. Meet us in my office." She turned away, placing the papers onto the end of the bed and sitting down next to them. He bowed once more and exited the room, this time quietly closing the door behind him.

As I heard the 'click' of the door lock into place, I crawled to the end of the bed and placed my hand on Integra's shoulder. She sat with her elbows resting on her knees and her head down. I leaned forward to see her face, and spoke softly. "Integra," I brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "What happened? What did the letter say?" She looked sideways at me, and smiled gently. "It's nothing, love. Nothing to worry yourself over. She stood from the bed and grabbed her jacket, making quickly for the door. "Integra, wait. Why won't you tell me what happened?" As she extended her arm to reach for the door knob, I stopped her."Integra," I interjected, with more worry in my voice than before. She paused, and turned her face to me, exhaustion pulling at her features. I reached over, and grabbed my ring from her side table. I swung my legs off the bed, and made my way to her. "Do . . . do you remember the day you gave me this?" I held the ring up to her, and she took it, caressing it between her fingers. "Of course I do," she said, nostalgia filling her voice. "The day you gave me this ring, do you remember what you said to me?" In my mind I saw flashbacks of Integra and I, sitting across from each other in a beautiful restaurant Integra had taken me to on my birthday. Integra gave me that ring as a promise. She held my hand firmly, and with the other she cupped my face. 'I promise you myself.' Snapping out of my flashback, I held out my hand, suggesting that I wanted her to put the ring on me. She took my hand and kissed the back of it, before slipping the ring onto my finger. She leaned in, holding me close, and said with an air of arrogance about her, "I promise you myself, Evangeline, and everything that comes with me. I mean it. I'll give you everything you ask for, but just," she paused, and stood up so her face was mere inches from mine. "Trust me, okay?" She crossed her arms, looking me up and down, and a smirk spread from ear to ear.

"Come on, get dressed." She insisted, but never stopped smirking at me.

"Integra, I don't have any clothes, remember?"

"Oh, right." She placed her stuff on the floor and bounded across the room.

She stepped over to the bed and reached underneath, pulling out a clear plastic bin. She removed the lid, and handed me a chiffon, floor length gray dress, a pair of 4 inch black heels, a bra, and a pair of underwear. She replaced the lid, shoving it back beneath the bed. Then, she made her way over to her desk and picked up a wooden box; a jewelry box. She placed it on the bed, and began to search through it, when she looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Well, there you go, slip 'em on. We haven't got all day here." She urged.

"Oh, right, sorry" I began to dress myself, when I remembered that I still have no idea what we were doing. "Um, Integra?"

"Yes, love." She said flatly, clearly enthralled with whatever jewelry she was desperately in pursuit of.

"Where exactly are we going? This dress is gorgeous, and rather expensive? Aren't we just meeting Master in your office?"

Integra let out a triumphant "Ah-ha!" as she placed the pieces she needed beside her and returned the rest to the box. She rose, and handed me a pair of silver and onyx earrings, and then hurried behind me to clasp the beautiful silver necklace, made of the same jewels as the earrings. "Done." She quickly grabbed her jacket and sword, finally seizing my arm and exiting the room. We walked with haste towards her office, and I decided I would ask one last time. "Integra, where are we going?"

Without turning to look at me, she stated with pride, "We're going to see the Queen."

The helicopter ride to Buckingham Palace was somewhat short, although rather boring. Having to sit between Master and Integra for 30 minutes made small talk basically impossible. I don't have that kind of relationship with Master where we engage in idle chat; he simply gives me commands and I follow them. I could have talked to Integra, but with Master there listening in, it would have been awkward for Integra and I to show that side of our relationship while he was sitting directly next to us. So I simply sat there and dreamt about what it'll be like being inside Buckingham Palace as guests of the Queen herself. I guess since Integra is in charge of one of the most important organizations in England, and most of the world, of course she would have connections like this. Although, I still wondered just exactly what information the letter held, as it was to be taken care of above everything else. Master even burned the letter before we left. He stood there, poking it until he was sure that every last bit of it was gone.

Well, I suppose I'm just not that important to know yet.

As we walked through the golden halls of the palace, I couldn't help but be completely mesmerized by the amount of history that's been seen by the walls of this building. I very much enjoy British history; it's so interesting. Studying monarchs in Britain was my favorite. Like a little girl, I was so distracted that I didn't realize we had reached the meeting room, lightly bumping into the back of Integra. We were being led by a man in a black suit, however, now he is joined by 3 other men dressed completely identical to him. They were speaking quietly to Integra and Walter, and suddenly turned to me, halting their conversation. "Excuse me, Ma'am, but would you please wait out here." He motioned to a set of chairs and a table that sat abandoned in a small room off of the hall. It was an extremely elegant waiting room, but a waiting room nonetheless. I gave Integra a panicked expression; not because I didn't want to be alone, but because I simply refuse to wait awkwardly while my girlfriend and the Queen of England have tea and discuss very interesting and probably top secret happenings.

Integra, catching onto my signal, turned to the men and put on her best fake and charming smile; something that was deadly effective. "Gentlemen," she said with a sickeningly sweet and yet convincing tone that only a veteran business woman could achieve. "It is imperative that I have this beautiful, young lady by my side this afternoon," emphasizing the word beautiful, she grabbed me around my waist, pulling me in gently, "seeing as she is as big a part of this operation as my servant Alucard, or say, Myself. If this is a request made on your own whim, I hope you'll allow an exception for my enchanting business partner, here. And, if this is the Queen's doing, allow me to ask her personally." That thought scared me a little. It would be extremely embarrassing to have Integra ask such a trifling thing of the Queen at a time like this. Fortunately, the problem resolved itself. The gentlemen shifted uncomfortably in their shoes before giving a slight bow to Integra, "Our apologies, Mum. We were unaware that she needed to be included in this meeting, seeing as we were only informed that you and your two servants were visiting." He then turned to me next, and bowed as he did to Integra, which was also slightly embarrassing. "Please, come in."

The gentleman in the middle reached behind him to open the door, and the two flanked him, forming a line into a large room; larger than I would have expected seeing the outside of it. I marveled every inch of the room, taking in every engraving, gold lining, and red curtain the interior had to offer. To Master I must seem extremely unprofessional by now because Integra had to put her arm out in front of me to stop me from walking right past her and onto the stairs. She dipped into a low bow, and the rest of us followed suit, dropping our heads in respect to the Queen who sat on an elevated stage above us..

"Welcome, Integra. Thank you for accepting my request and taking time out of your schedule to meet here, although I will not deny that this is of dire importance. I see you have brought your regulars as always, although, I am seeing a new face that I had not been informed was attending. Please, come forward, child," she cooed, pointing to the bottom of the stairs in front of her. With my heart pounding, I slowly stumbled to the front, and bowed once more. "What is your name?" Trying my best not to stutter, I responded. "My name is Evangeline Haywood, Mum."

"That's a beautiful name. And, what affiliation do you have with these people, that you would be of such importance to attend this meeting?" In real life, it probably didn't sound as scary as I had heard it, but coming from a woman of such power, having anything questioned by her must feel like a heated interrogation.

I thought of my relationship with Integra, but decided to keep it strictly professional. "Well, Mum, I am the servant of Alucard himself," I motioned behind me to my Master. Trying to talk myself up, I followed. "This man only takes orders from two people; Integra and yourself. It seems that when a man of such power decides to _make_ himself a servant, she ought to be pretty important, I think." I became timid as the sentence finally dragged from my mouth, and I waited the Queen's response with my hands twiddling in front of me and my sight directed downwards. After what seemed like an eternity, although was probably only 10 seconds at most, she spoke. "Hpmh. I'm sure you're right. Very nice to meet you, Miss Haywood."

I let out a sigh of relief, and escaped to the safety of where Integra stood; she was a great attention shielder. As the Queen and Integra spoke, I smiled quietly to myself, thinking how just two days ago I was stuck in a box in a damp basement, and now I just faced the Queen of England.

' _Hopefully I'll get better from here.'_


End file.
